Tardes de monólogo
by FireflyDino
Summary: Amy Rose no esta segura si continuar insistiendo o resignarse a tener una larga conversación consigo misma mientras que el erizo a su lado la lleva a la estación. Shadamy R


**De antemano quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de los emos, es solo que son muy divertidos. Espero que les guste este pequeño fragmento basado levemente en una extraña situación real. ¡Dejen su opinión!**

**Ni Amy ni Shadow me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Tardes de monólogo.**

¡Que no ha sido mi intención! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¡Ya te dije que perdón!- La eriza no sabía ni tenía idea de cuanto tiempo más tendría que seguir suplicándole a su amargado acompañante para que se le pasara el enojo…Enojo que, al menos ella, no podía justificar el modo tan cortante en el que se estaba poniendo el erizo negro que venía a su lado.

No hubo respuesta y a Amy no le sorprendió ni inquietó un poco, ¿Por qué le preocuparía que no le contestara si ya había pasado más de una hora así?- ¡Oh Shadow, yo te quiero!

Tomaré eso como luz verde para seguir el monólogo- Amy literalmente gruño las palabras mientras continuaba caminando hacia la estación, las ráfagas de viento frío le pegaban en la cara lo suficiente como para que la eriza no la sintiera más. Pensó en sacar el espejo de su bolsa y revisar que todavía tuviera nariz o que no hubiera una grieta en sus labios que pudiera provocarle un desangre, pero sus manos entumidas protestaron ante la idea y permanecieron balanceándose a los costados de la eriza rosada que caminaba a un ritmo un poco más acelerado de lo normal, tratando de seguirle el paso al silencioso macho.

¡Este frío es insoportable! ¡En serio que no lo puedo creer!-Miró para ver que Shadow siguiera junto a ella y continúo- ¿No lo crees? Pues si quieres saber mi opinión diría que no pareces notar que casi estamos hechos cubos de hielo, solo tú podrías salir con este clima solo con unos zapatos y calcetines- Seguía sin haber respuesta- ¿O es que me vas a decir que traes dobles calcetines?

Shadow empezó a subir las escaleras del puente peatonal que tenían que cruzar para llegar al destino.

Tomaré eso como un sí- La eriza volvió a acelerar para poder alcanzar al amargado que había estado acompañando todo el día. Ese día…A Amy le había parecido un día muy agradable junto a la compañía de Shadow. Su amigo podría no ser muy platicador más la esencia que emanaba era grata, cómoda, deseable. A la eriza le gustaba mucho tener al erizo con ella. Le hacía reír cuando sucedía algo tan extraño que no iba con la máscara de anti-héroe místico seductor que tanto le fascinaba a todas las fanáticas desquiciadas que se dedicaban a seguirlo a todos lados, cada segundo del día.

Lindas admiradoras las que tienes, ¿Sabes?, ya sabes…adorables las acosadoras esas…-El chico ni dio señales de haberla estado escuchando durante los últimos treinta minutos, Amy odiaba como su cara reflejaba que en lugar de ponerle atención seguía ignorándola más que olímpicamente- Esta bien, haz como que no me escuchas tú, erizo arrogante…Solo quiero decirte que no me importa que te estés burlando de mí en tu interior, de que se te haga irónico que yo hable de tus amadas y adorables acosadoras que solo viven para idear nuevos planes ingeniosos para llevarte a su cama…y sacarte un riñón- Amy trató de no mirar hacia abajo, no es que le asustaran las alturas…Lo que pasaba es que nunca le había gustado cruzar los puentes peatonales, si hubiera estado ella sola hubiera pasado por la avenida, sin importarle cuanto riesgo de ser atropellada pudiera haber.

Pero claro, tenía que venir con el Señor-no-quiero-hablar, ¿Te suena? Ese mismo que aún ignorándome no me deja pasarme la calle por donde me de la regalada gana- El viento le azoto otra vez en plena cara- ¡Shadow! ¡Aquí arriba hace más frío y es por tu culpa!

Una pareja volteó a ver a la escandalosa eriza mientras iban al lado opuesto del rosado y negro con rojo par. Amy puso los ojos en blanco.

Yo también pensaría que alguien esta loco si lo viera hablando solo- Extendiendo sus brazos logró sujetar uno de Shadow que, como el otro, traía metidas las manos en las bolsas de la ligera sudadera negra que había decidido usar al sentir la baja temperatura aquél día- A ti nunca te sobran las palabras ¿Verdad?. ¿Quién diría que Shadow The Hedgehog tiene tantos pelos en la lengua?

Amy rió por su propio mal chiste y otros peatones que pasaban se le quedaron viendo.

Los ojos carmesí del erizo continuaron perdidos en la tierra llena de pensamientos depresivos, actitudes suicidas, pantalones entubados, flecos de lado, galletas de animalitos y todas esas cosas que Amy Rose suponía inundaban la mente del erizo.

Buh…Que aburrido eres, en serio: ¿Hasta cuando piensas dejar que hable sola?- Por fin habían llegado al final del maldito puente. Amy soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sus pies tocaron el primer escalón de bajada- Se que te parezco fastidiosa y todo…Pero ya sabes, generalmente se puede pretender tan siquiera que me consideras lo suficientemente importante como para responder con tus geniales respuestas tipo dos palabras cuando te pregunto algo- Y si se puede saber también, aprovechándonos de que hoy andas platicado… ¡¿Qué es lo que te he hecho para que no me quieras hablar, Shadow?!

Amy casi tropieza al ir alegando. Unos niños al ver como el erizo negro sigue como si nada y la eriza continúa reclamando se burlan. Y se burlan aún más después de que Amy les grita con un colorido modo que no se burlen.

Shadow abre la puerta y deja pasar a Amy primero, esta suspira y pasa ya sin intentar comprender al erizo de tan mal humor cuya ley del hielo tanto le desquicia.

¡Oh vamos Shadow! Se me hace que me voy a ir y no sabré nunca porque he mantenido tan agradable conversación contigo el día de hoy- Amy posa sus puños en los costados de la cadera mientras la fila para comprar el boleto de pasaje avanza, se resigna mientras que se dirige a pedir su boleto.

Solo uno por favor…-La señorita le dice que espere un momento mientras que registra la entrada en el registro, Amy se pregunta por que Shadow no le hará caso aun cuando se ha molestado en traerla hasta la estación.

Él no puede tomar su tren desde aquí...Su ruta pasa por la estación Sur- Amy pasó el dinero por la rendija y espero a recibir su cambio mientras que deseaba que las dos chicas molestas de atrás no le empujaran inconscientemente.

¿Mira ya lo viste?- La gata moteada que se había formado justo atrás de Amy cuchicheaba con una vaca de ojos grandes y lindos- ¡Es Shadow! El amigo de Sonic…

_Uy sí, que amigos…Si supieran…-_Amy se preguntaba como es que las dos chicas pudieran haber reconocido tan rápido a Shadow y a ella le hubieran tratado de ganar el lugar en la fila. Guardó su cambio lo más rápido que se pudo para evitar escuchar los comentarios de lo que parecían eran dos más de las acosadoras de su negro amigo.

¡Qué guapo e interesante!- Las dos chicas emocionadas soltaron un gritito de alegría- Cómo me gustaría hablarle, ¿Tú que opinas? Oh sí tan solo estuviera el pequeño Miles con él…Una foto…

La eriza se alejo lo suficiente como para ya no oír nada más y se dirigió a donde estaba Shadow. No quería admitir que sí se veía interesante en la típica pose de recargarse en la pared y cruzar sus brazos delante de sí.

Pero Miles es más guapo- Lo más probable es que Shadow no tuviera ni la menor idea de lo que decía la eriza, pero se limitó a mostrarse confundido y a seguir su camino a donde ella abordaría su transporte- ¡Hey, espera!

Ay sí, me creo mucho por ser negro- Había visto a muchos vestidos de ese color ese día- En lo personal no se porque estas tan orgulloso de ello ni porque el afán de estar de luto todos los días. Por Chaos, la tendencia Emo ya esta demasiado usada…

La eriza casi chocaba con un señora que igual iba alegando.

Amy Rose se regocijo al ver como la boca de Shadow dejó ver un leve indicio de lo que podría haberse vuelto una pequeña sonrisa, de esas casi inexistentes que solía tener en las raras ocasiones que algo le causaba gracia.

Amy por estar felicitándose eufóricamente en su interior por la victoria volvió a atorarse en un desnivel y a consecuencia casi volvía a caerse.

Otra vez la boca de Shadow tembló.

Oh eso es, ahora te estás burlando de mí- La eriza no sabía sí debía estar ofendida, apenada o si tan siquiera debía seguir tratando de llevar el paso de la rápida forma de vida suprema- Me gustabas más cuando le hacías de decoración.

Se detuvieron al ver y escuchar que el tren ya venía, Amy miró al erizo con desesperación mientras que escuchaba el silbato cada vez más cerca.

¡¿Entonces esto es todo?!- La chica le jaló insistentemente el brazo a Shadow para que la volteara a ver- ¡¿Me iré y ni siquiera te vas a despedir?!

Shadow no dijo nada y Amy le miró expectante.

¡Shadow The Hedgehog! ¡Dime tan siquiera que me quieres! Si no dejaré que este tren pase y tendrás que soportar más tiempo a la fastidiosa de mí- Por un momento pensó que Shadow realmente no le diría nada y se giraría para regresar por donde vinieron. Pero su sorpresa se hizo notar cuando el erizo se acerco a ella de una forma tan natural y despreocupada…Mientras se quitaba los pequeños y negros audífonos que tenía puestos…Y cuya existencia Amy había pasado por alto.

Sintió los dos fuertes brazos rodearla momentáneamente, y claramente pudo escuchar la ronca y seria voz que tanto se había privado:

Súbete ya Rose, hace mucho frío como para pasarse todo el día en una estación- Levemente la empujó adentro del anden y observo como los confundidos ojos esmeralda desaparecían junto al tren. Shadow río consigo mismo al recordar el rostro de la habladora eriza.

¿Me pregunto porque se habrá sorprendido tanto?- Y el erizo se puso en marcha para poder dirigirse a su propio y cálido hogar. Sumergido en los recuerdos que le quedaron de ese día junto a la fastidiosa de Amy Rose. Una eriza con un monólogo lo suficientemente entretenido para él…Tenía que dejar de poner el volumen tan alto o se quedaría sordo como ya todos le habían recalcado…

El erizo se acomodo de nuevo los audífonos y sus pasos no cesaron mientras que al recordar a Amy una sonrisa le cruza por el rostro. Una de esas sonrisas que a él le gustaban, pequeñas y casi inexistentes…De esas que ponía en las raras ocasiones que algo le daba gracia. Del mismo tipo de sonrisas que le brotan de repente siempre cuando esta con Amy Rose.


End file.
